Our chance 2
by cam-raerae
Summary: Olivia and Fitz decide what they wanna do about the pregnancy.


They were both standing there unable to move. Unable to speak. Unable to breath, because they were so captivated by the look in each other's eyes. When she looked in his eyes, she saw tiredness, she saw hurt. And in return made her hurt because she knew she was the root of that hurt. Staying in D.C. to have power and run the world instead of taking her chance at happily with him.

When he looked into her eyes, he saw tiredness. He saw that she was scared, upset about something. But he also saw regret, he didn't know what about, but he saw it.

"Uh… well you wanna come in?" Fitz asked shocked that she was here, but it came out kind of awkward.

"Um.. yeah. Sure!" Olivia said trying to reel herself back in from being lost in his eyes.

"I was about to have my chef make me something for lunch, would you like something?"

"Oh.. umm. No, thank you though. I just came here to tell you something." She said with a slight smile.

"Okay, well I'm going to go tell him what I want and then I will be right back, uh. You can make yourself at home." She said smiling.

"Alright"

As she looked around in the living room waiting for his return, she looked around at the decor and the pictures. A lot of pictures were from recent years of him, Teddy and Karen. But she noticed that he had this corner of the wall singled off to only pictures with Jerry in them. And then she thought back to the night of his death and how much pain was caused to everyone. She was quickly brought out of her when he entered the room.

"So how long are you in town for?" He asked trying to make conversation.

"Uh. Just today and tomorrow. I'm staying at the Ritz, downtown." She said getting nervous.

He motioned for them to take a seat on the couch.

"So I know we haven't talked since you moved and we didn't leave off on the best terms. And I understand that you might still be mad and I understand why you would be. I mean anyone wo-" She was cut off when he placed his hand on her knee and rubbed it and said.

"Liv, your rambling.."

"Yeah. Right, sorry. It's just. I don't know how to tell you this because I don't know how you will take it. I mean like I said, we didn't leave off on good terms an-" once again she was cut off by him.

"Liv, you can tell me anything. Don't be nervous."

"Right. Okay, well Fitz, I'm pre-" she was cut of by someone coming in the door and marking their presence known.

"Fitz?? Baby I'm home!" A tall blonde women said coming into the living room where they were sitting.

"Fitz?" The women said again.

"In here." He answered looking at Olivia who was slightly confused as to why another woman would be calling her man 'baby'.

As the women rounded the corner coming into the living room, Fitz got up and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

As Olivia saw the interaction she became inraged with jealousy and anger. This woman who she still didn't know, was a blonde woman with a fake ass and fake boobs. She wore the tiniest denim miniskirt there was ever made, with a push-up bra that practically had her boobs jumping out of her shirt, well that's even if you could call what she had on a shirt. The thing didn't even go half way down her stomach.

"Liv, uh. This is my girlfriend Cassidy. Cassidy this is Olivia Pope." Fitz said trying to calm down the anger he saw in Olivia's eyes.

"Nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you." Cassidy said with a fake smile that Olivia was 5 seconds away from ripping off her face.

"Likewise. Although I haven't heard anything about you." Said Olivia with an even bigger fake smile.

"Alright, well i guess I should get going. You two have a lovely evening." Said Olivia, who if she didn't get out of that house she was going to blow.

"Liv, no stay." Fitz said, realizing he had messed up. Even though he didn't invite Cassidy over and he didn't know that she was going to come over.

"No, you have your gir- girlfriend here, so I will leave and give you all some alone time." Olivia said as she was doing her best to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes from the anger and jealousy.

Where in the hell does he get off sharing a house that he built for them with another women. A women that was not her. Who does he think he is kissing her on the cheek and introducing her as his 'girlfriend' to me. She thought as she ran out of the house.

"Dammit." Fitz said realizing he has messed up.

He ran after her calling her name but nothing worked. She just kept heading towards the front door.

"OLIVIA!!" Fitz said getting angry that she wasn't listening to him.

"WHAT Fitzgerald!?!" She said in an attempt to get in her car but he quickly stepped in front of her.

"Let me explain." He said hoping she would listen.

"Explain what? What is there to explain? You have moved on to whore who has fake tits and a fake ass. Oh well. Now please get out of my way." She said holding back the tears that were fighting to come out.

"No! You're not leaving like this. Come back inside and let me explain." He said in a desperate attempt to get her to listen to him.

"What go back in there with your girlfriend and what? Sit there and listen to how you have moved on and shit I that don't care about!" She said pushing him out of the way and getting in her car.

"Livvie, please, just let me explain." He said trying to stop her from getting in her car.

"No Fitz. I've seen, and heard all that I need to. Goodbye. I will email what I have to tell you and my decision. Goodbye Fitzgerald."

And with that she left.

Right after she pulled away Fitz ran back into his house in search for his car keys so he could go after her.

When he got to the door his Cassidy was standing there watching the whole interaction.

"I guess old habits die hard." Cassidy said rolling her eyes and following Fitz back inside.

"Number one, that habit will never die. And number two, I think it's time for you to leave and not return." Fitz said trying to find his car keys.

"Umm.. So that whore just comes to town and you get rid of me? Like I meant nothing to you?" Cassidy said getting angry.

"Girl, we have known each other for all of two weeks, so yes, you mean nothing to me. And I dare you to call her anything other than her name again!" Fitz said getting angry.

Cassidy just stood there with this dumbfounded look on her face.

"In case you didn't hear me the first time. It's time for you to leave!" Fitz said walking to his front door because her finally found his car keys.

Running out his front door and around his house to the garage he remembered that she told him what hotel she was staying at. So he quickly got in his overpriced SUV that he really didn't need because he only had one kid who couldn't drive and didn't need 7 seater car, and sped away to the Ritz hotel.

X

When he got to the hotel he quickly ran inside and asked what room was hers. And since he was a former President, it didn't take much convincing to find out the information.

"Sir, she is staying in room 305, and the 6th floor.

"Thank you." Fitz said jogging off to the elevator.

When he made it to her floor and found her room his nerves started to kick in. He was worried that he had hurt her so bad that she wouldn't listen to him. She wouldn't listen to the fact that he had only known that girl for a few weeks and that it was nothing, that the girl was nothing.

When he knocked on her door the first time he didn't get an answer. And then he knocked again, and again. And finally on the fourth time she opened the door.

"What do you not understand about 'leave me alone'? She asked annoyed.

"I need you to listen, I need to you understand that she was nothing, I met her a few weeks ago at a party and that was it. She was nothing." He said hoping she would understand.

"Okay, then if she was nothing why get up, go kiss her on the cheek and introduce her as your girlfriend, if she was nothing."

"Because I didn't think you would care, I thought you would have moved on, when I asked you to come here with me, you said no. So I thought you moved on."

"Are you kidding me? You can't be serious. Fitz you know I didn't just 'move on' you're just saying that you can try and justify what you did, try to give me reason as to why you did what you did."

"Livvie, I swear I would never intentionally hurt you. I promise." He said with water piercing the outside of his eyes.

"Yeah.. yeah.. whatever. You know how many times I've heard that?" She said with an attitude.

"Livvie, please let me in. Please." He said with sadness in his voice.

She rolled her eyes and moved out of the way so he could come in.

"Why are you here?" She asked

"Because it hurt me to see you upset and leave like that. I had to know you were okay."

"It hurt you? How do you think I felt seeing another women in that house. That house that you built for me!"

"Livvie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't know she was coming over. I swear!" He said walking towards her, but she put her hand up, and backed away. But he kept walking towards her and when she was backed up to the wall he pulled her into his arms.

"Fitz please, we have to talk." She said trying to get away from him. But he wouldn't let her go, instead he crashed his lips onto hers before she could say anything else.

They kept kissing until their air deprived lungs started to burn. As they pulled apart she got out of his grasp and went and sat on the bed. She patted the spot for him to sit next to her.

"Livvie, I'm sorry, I swear I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know Fitz, I just.. I was just caught off guard."

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again, I promise." Fitz said

"Okay. But I need to tell you something." Olivia said getting nervous all over again.

"What? You can tell me anything, you don't need to be nervous." Fitz said looking in her eyes trying to reassure her that she could be honest with him.

"Fitz, I'm pregnant." Olivia said just above a whisper.

"You're, you're what?" Fitz asked not sure if he heard her right.

"I'm pregnant."

For a minute Fitz just looked at her in disbelief, and then reality set in and he became nervous.

"Wait. You aren't going to have an abortion this time are you?" Fitz said getting scared.

"So you know about last time." She asked feeling guilty.

"Yeah." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"I'm sorry, we just weren't ready. The timing was off. I'm sorry." She said feeling bad.

"I understand, I'm not going to lie, when I found out I was upset. Well more like angry, but after I drank about, I realized that what you did was the best choice for our situation." He said with guilt in his voice.

"How did you find out?"

" I found a doctor's report on Abby's desk. I don't know why she had but she did."

"She had the file because when we called the meeting during Mellie and Susan's campaign for the republican nomination to see who had the better opo on the other, that was what Abby had found. That I had an abortion."

"But that wasn't what she said in the meeting."

"Yeah. Well she decided to protect me, and keep it hidden."

"Wow. What a great friend she is."

"Yeah. So Fitz, what are we going to do?" She asked kind of afraid of his answer.

"Well were not giving it up that's for sure." He said with certainty in his voice.

"Well I kinda figured that, but what are WE going to do? Me and you."

"Well I want you here. I want you and our child here. I want us to love our dream. Livvie, this is our chance at what we always dreamed about." He said grabbing her and pulling her into his lap.

"Livvie, come home. Come here. Come here to me. Have the baby here, let's live the life we always dreamed and prayed that one day would come true."

"Fitz, I.. I don't know what to say." She said wanting nothing more than to be able to say yes, she was too scared.

"Say yes Livvie, come home." He said in a desperate tone hoping she would say yes.

"I'll.. I'll think about it."


End file.
